Down the Block There's a Riot
| next = |}} Down the Block There's a Riot is the tenth episode of Season Seven. Plot Susan Susan Mayer misses Mike. She decides to confront Tom over his previous affair with Renee, and she tells him to tell Renee to leave Fairview, in order to prevent hurting Lynette and ruining the Scavo's marriage. After he does this, Renee confronts Susan at the protest, but when the riot becomes violent, they become seperated and Susan is injured. Lynette Lynette gets a man from a nearby neighbourhood to help with the protest, however he brings hundreds of people intent on making the protest violent. Bree Seconds after Mitzi leaves the street to go to a hotel, Keith pulls up outside Bree's house and waits for her until 6am; when she finally wakes up and comes outside to collect her newspaper. When she sees Keith, he is kneeling on the floor and then he proposes to her, but Bree declines and offers that they move in together. Later, when they're unpacking Keith's clothes the two get into a small argument and then they break up after Keith says that them being together is a mistake. Still in shock from the break-up, Bree later allows Keith's dad to finish the garden work, and as she is making lemonade, an ex-prisoner wanders into the house by accident, but he refuses to leave until Keith's dad makes him. He then makes a move on Bree, but she pulls away. During the riot, Keith finds out about his father's "move" and he starts to attack him, which results in him getting attacked. So Bree goes into her house and gets a gun and she shoots it, sending the riot into even more chaos. She then later escorts an injured Keith back inside. Gabrielle Juanita find out she was switched at birth. Renee TBA Paul Paul's plan goes into action: now that he owns a bunch of houses on Wisteria Lane, he's going to open a halfway house for ex-cons on Wisteria Lane. A huge crowd of people attends the opening, including many protestors, who attack the mayor with food when he attempts to make a speech. The mayor does his best to escape the melee. A man attacks another guy; the attacker is mistakenly believed to be one of the convicts. Also, a female ends up unconscious. One of the men on Wisteria Lane is shot! One of the housewives makes sure Andrew doesn't plan on selling his home to Paul. She's approached by a man from another neighborhood's homeowners association; he was able to stop a similar situation from happening in his neighborhood, and he offers help. She takes him up on his offer, but she isn't in favor of his tactics when he participates in throwing food at the mayor. One of the housewives is surprised to find an ex-con in her house. He mistakenly thought he was in the halfway house, but he's not quick to leave. Notes *This is the fifth disaster episode in the show's history. Category:Season Seven Category:Episodes Category:Disaster Episode